


Advance

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Mark makes an indecent proposition. Karel accepts. The nights aren't quite so long, though neither gets much sleep. Complete and total PWP. F!Mark/Karel.





	Advance

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings of which to speak, beyond that this is really just pure, unadulterated smut. Implications that it may be /someone's/ first time, but that's about it. I use female pronouns for Mark because I dig the name, but also dig a female tactician for Karel romance - I've kicked around more traditionally feminine equivalents for the tactician name and while some have been OK, I'll stick to the classic here.

"If you're already having trouble sleeping.. maybe I can make the hours go by quicker?" Mark surprised herself at the words that leapt from her mouth. Well- the man had a certain gravity to him. "C-come by my tent later- if you fancy," she finished, rushing the sentence.

Her companion raised an eyebrow as she gave him a wink, turned and left.

Mark blushed, hotly, deeply, all the way back to her tent. She sneaked a look back, to see Karel straightening his collar, and as well sneak a glance back at her retreating form. They'd just been speaking about his usefulness towards the night watch. If he could barely sleep.. who better to keep an eye on the edges of the camp? While her proposition wasn't against her wishes, she also was aware of how deeply inappropriate this may be seen. Not only to proposition one from her ranks, but one of such questionable ethics? The wild dog of the army? Especially as tense as things were getting, as close to the end of the road as this felt, it wasn't the time to inspire anyone to question her judgement.

Still! She did feel like she had a leg to stand on, here. He- he was attractive. He had a certain magnetism to him! Even Florina's eyes, Mark had seen to wander, though of anyone she shirked the most from his presence. On the other hand, Serra, she'd seen tittering under her breath to Priscilla about the man. The other cleric had looked away demurely, but had certainly not left. And then, there was others' blatant attraction. Geitz seemed at times to want to distance himself, but then also kept _following_ the man. Guy was a lost puppy to the aloof swordmaster, though Mark was fairly certain that only went one way.

The setting sun brought with it consulting with the lords. Questions of their direction. How best to move out. Lyn lingered, and Mark took tea with the woman, whom she would most regret taking her leave of, of everyone, at the end of all of this. Their conversation lasted until the chill of nighttime settled and began to nip in through everywhere the fabric of the tent was worn. Lyn finally bid her a fond good evening, leaving Mark alone. She began to set out her arrangements for bed. Her earlier proposition was still fresh in her mind, but she also tried to dismiss it. Karel wouldn't have taken such a thing seriously. Mark wondered, truly, did he even care for such things?

She was so lost in thought, she nearly didn't _notice_ the sudden presence with her.

"I believe you made your intentions apparent," were the words that sent shivers down her spine. "That time may pass more quickly here."

Mark couldn't tell, immediately, if her shiver was due to the outside air being allowed to enter, or- well, it certainly was in part due to Karel more or less _suddenly appearing_ here. She didn't want to kid herself here.

However, suddenly being presented with a fantasy caused a bit of a problem for her. "I- I did, didn't I?" she echoed back, feeling her voice quaver a bit. "I certainly do think I could make the time-" She faltered a bit. Not to say she didn't want this, but sometimes the gravity of getting what you wanted was _a lot_ to work through.

"Have you made a poorly planned move?" Karel asked.

Mark wondered if she imagined the frown that crossed his face as just a quirk of his lips as he spoke. His eyes darted, and he began to turn. She found her hand to move nearly of its own accord and fingers encircled his wrist. A dangerous move, to be certain, but the percentages were worth it.

"Wait," she said.

His eyes leveled with hers. "Yes, tactician?"

"I made a very well-planned move." The firmness in her own voice surprised her, intially, until she realized, she wanted this _very badly_. "I only hope that the odds are in my favor."

Karel leaned in slightly. "They may yet be.."

As Mark leaned in as well, she could hear his breath catch in his throat. His eyes were wide as they locked with hers.

"Truly.. you want it," he murmured.

"Should I?"

Karel's brow furrowed, and he leaned closer. "For you to decide."

"Do you?"

He exhaled, hard. The breath that crossed her shoulder made her hair stand on end. "I think I'd like to find out."

The tonation struck her oddly in his statement, but she nodded as she felt her cheeks heat.

"Me too."

For a moment, they didn't move until she, almost shyly, brought a hand under his chin and brought her lips the last few inches to meet his. At contact, he froze, and the lingering curiousity forced itself to a clear intrigue - had he done this before?

It was only a moment, though, until he kissed her back, and hard. His hands moved to tangle in her short hair, and she had to break away for breath, taking huge gulps, before mouthing _more_ , and he obliged. Mark let her own hands drift to his shoulder on the one side, to brush his fringe from his face with the other. She had to admit, he wasn't the best kiss she'd ever had, but the intensity, the gravity of _him_ was enough to make up for it. Her hand on his shoulder began to tug at the topmost of his coats. She wanted to see more of what he daily gave her enough of a look at to leave her imagining the rest of.

"Mm," he intoned, releasing her with one hand to undo his belt, sash, enough to let both coats loosen, and at her efforts, one shoulder slip out as the sleeves slid down.

Her skin heated and her hand drifted down and felt along the firm musculature of his arm. She let that hand rest on his, and felt him sieze, inhale sharply.

"May I?" she asked, removing it immediately and letting it hover above.

His eyes slid open. "If you like," he said, sliding his fingers alongside her jaw. He brought his lips to her jawline on the opposite side, as she settled her hand on his again. His fingers lifted slightly to offer what she was indeed seeking, and she slid hers alongside his.

She let his hair fall back in favor of pushing his coats from the other shoulder to pool on the floor of the tent. His skin was warm in the rapidly cooling air.

His lips moved against the skin of her throat. "You as well."

"O-of course-" she stammered, as his lips _kept_ moving.

Both of her hands got to work undoing the fastenings of her shirt enough to pull over her head, regretting the break in contact it caused. The cold embraced Mark only briefly before she felt herself pulled in close, felt her skin warmed by Karel's own, his hands on her back, and fingers working underneath the more snug, cropped vest she wore under her shirt to provide support in such an active environment. Her legs were beginning to lose feeling from where they both were on the floor, and upon realizing so, she gave him a gentle push. Maybe more horizontal would be better. Karel let himself be repositioned, it seemed, and he used where his hands already were to pull her with him.

Seeing him beneath her, the way his eyes drifted to her, and the steel in them as he realized how they were aligned, she whispered, "You'd prefer another way?"

He made a noncommittal _tch_ noise. "I can work from a disadvantage, presumed or otherwise." Yet, she thought in the cold moonlight, that she could see his cheeks darken.

The staement, it made her recall having her heart in her throat as she had directed him to take on a wyvern, and his walking from the corpses unscathed. An image of such darkness, and yet-

He brought her mind back to present as he began to untie the vest, then let one hand press inside. Her breath came shuddering, brought heat to her face - there was a reason she had an extra, less flowing layer covering there. That must have telegraphed quite clearly to Karel, as he let his fingers play against her, finally thumbing over a stiffening nipple. Her eyes shut tightly, and breath halted. With her eyes closed, Mark felt lips brush hers again, enticing her, and she kissed back, breathless, chest tight.

Her hips sank down and she could feel firmness where she met his. His kiss faltered as she rested more heavily there, ground some against him. He made a soft noise against her mouth.

Mark tried to focus- his pants? Hers? Someone's- both- they needed to come off. Hers seemed easier first, looser, and she hadn't even had a look at how his were fastened. She unlaced hers, tied at each side of her waist, let them slide down somewhat, though not off, as she didn't yet want to leave where he was pressed against her.

His free hand slid down her back to feel the softness of the newly-exposed skin, let his fingers sink in and guide her to move more against him. Mark hadn't been with a man in some time, so perhaps her memory was obscured by other, more recent comparisons taking up space, but he felt large just from this. She was rather eager to find out if it was true, or just her intoxication with the situation talking.

Her true gamble was when she took that hand in her own to guide it where he'd be _most_ helpful. She tried to conceal her surprise as he obliged, and her fingers moved aligned alongside his own - it was dark terrain, after all, and she was nothing if not good at directions. "Soft- please," she murmured, and her voice, she had to force down as he followed her guidance. Oh- he did obey so well when he had an objective.

She lost herself in sensation between both hands, and his mouth- hot, firm- and gasped as his teeth caught her lip, tugged her down. "Focus," he murmured, possibly more to himself, but she listened all the same. Through the wave of pleasure his fingers had her riding, she realized she was neglecting anything for him, and willed her hands to move, undo his pants, fingers shaking as they traced down his firm stomach. She fumbled as she felt heat rising far, far more suddenly than she'd expected, and buried her face against the curve of his neck. His name came shakily to her lips. He made a soft, affirmative sound. She truly had not expected that he'd bring her to climax so quickly, nor strongly. Her attraction to him had previously been only in regards to his enigma, but now, to his immediate mastery of her body, the way he still stroked where she was now so, so wet. As she steadied herself, she pulled back just enough to meet his eyes, nearly shining gold as muted moonlight reflected from them.

"Please- I'd like you- now," she said.

He took her meaning as she'd hoped, used one hand to shove his pants down his slim hips. Her eyes stole a look down, and her heart skipped as she noted that no, her feelings hadn't been exaggerated. When she met his eyes again, his looked almost questioning.

"Good?" he asked.

Her cheeks heated beyond even where she felt as she was still coming down. "Very."

Mark could see him try to hide a smile, clearly enjoying the compliment more overtly than he'd prefer.

She awkwardly worked to get her pants at least below her knees. "May I?" she asked, hand nearly to guiding him inside of her.

He made a small _mm_ sound, eyes shining as she followed the motion, pressed that hardness into her, felt that stretch, tense but _good_. His face was unreadable for a moment, then as she sank down onto him, his back arched and he exhaled, so hard. His hand gripped her hip tightly, held her still as he _breathed_. His face was nearly pained, and she was quietly grateful for a moment to just enjoy that fullness, let herself acclimate. She was so, so turned on, but that didn't negate how long it had been for her. She hadn't had the opportunity since assuming a position that required her impartiality, or at least, the illusion of it.

She took in the expanse of skin across lean, toned muscle, his long hair pooled in her bedding, the look of restrained bliss on his face. She could feel his cock jump within her, almost asking her to move. His grip loosened, and she rocked her hips against his in a shallow motion, testing his reaction. Fingers dug into her skin, but guided her to continue in slow motions. She slid down, let her body contact his, bit by bit, until she could draw him back into a hot, wet kiss that had her lips nearly burning from the intensity as she moved her hips in longer strokes. Both of his hands gripped her, guiding her to slow even more. He drove focus into his lips against hers, seemingly. And, if she felt as tight around him as he felt big within her, she was sure to prevent this ending before he'd had his fill. As a seasoned fighter, she was sure he knew a thing or two about drawing out an encounter when he so desired.

His teeth dug in to her lip for a moment, and she gasped, finding that she really, really didn't dislike that, at all. As his hips bucked up into hers, she felt just how deep he could go, had to stifle a moan into his mouth. She broke the kiss and felt him guide her to move more quickly, which she obliged, desiring very much to get more, faster. It was a bit of a shock to her when she felt him tug her in close, hold her firmly against him, then had them flipped. Breath left her briefly to see him above her, face flushed and eyes meeting hers intently. She was able to use the changed angle to toe off her boots, kick her pants the rest of the way off and have a bit more freedom of movement.

The change in angle had both tasks feeling far, far more difficult than it had even been, though, and as soon as that was out of her mind, she arched up against him, then almost shyly wound a lock of his hair around her finger, used it as leverage to tug him in close. She had _really_ liked feeling his body against her. It was only another moment before she felt him move, and it was her turn to fix him with a look of desire, breath coming in gasps. His face was intently focused, though still, if she wasn't mistaken, very, very red in the cheeks.

She had maybe expected him to be _faster_ , given his speed in battle, but the way he was letting her really enjoy, take in, everything he had to give her, and as he hit deep again, she was continuously reminded of how _much_ there was, well, she had no complaints. She couldn't be lost in her thoughts too long as he quickened, and she pulled him back into another kiss to muffle the sounds she'd be making otherwise. The low, soft moan she felt against her lips in return, though, was the unexpect part. How he used one hand to cup her cheek, guide her into maintaining the kiss, also unexpected. For the famed sword demon to be almost.. _sweet_! But she returned the gesture, hand moving to his neck, then shoulder, letting her fingers play across the skin, drift down his arm, her other hand slipping into his hair.

She gasped as he moved harder against her, drew back enough that she could see him taking her in, watching her reactions as he thrust hard, fast into her. She had a hard time tracking what he was doing, it was so intoxicating. She moved to cover her mouth, stifle what would have been a loud, incredibly indecent moan. Her eyes slipped closed as she let herself be swept up in sensation, quickly coming to climax from his efforts. It was like fire, like _posession_ as he kept moving through it, and she wasn't sure if the first continued, or if she rolled into a second, but if she had been anything even close to still before, she now was having to keep from writhing to get more sensation. Her teeth nearly sunk into her hand to keep from alerting anyone nearby to her ecstasy.

It was sudden after that, that she saw Karel tense up, moan soft and low - felt him quickly pull out from her, and warm wetness on her stomach evidence that he was conscious enough, even in the throes of pleasure, to spare her the worry.

He breathed heavily for some long moments, and as his eyes drifted open, she met them. His hair fell heavily over his shoulder and against her skin. In the afterglow as the sensations subsided for her, she just wanted to _keep him here_ , even just until morning. To still be allowed to look at him with open want in her eyes, away from any questions, any judgements about her choice in bed companions. Maybe do this _again_ , if he'd have it.

"You- seem to wish to say something- tactician," Karel said, breath still heavy.

Mark turned positively pink. "I- ah- I- I was just thinking.. I could watch you all night." The last bit, she finished barely above a whisper.

For that, she received the barest ghost of a smile. "Were I to wait, I think..you'll face questions," he said, and she hated, desperately, that he knew as well. "It may be to your advantage were I to leave before the sun."

She said it without thinking, "Please- just stay a little while?"

"Mm- perhaps.. I could rest a while, with you."

Mark inwardly- perhaps outwardly as well, reveled in the small victory. She tugged him down into the bedding with her, and he finally took the time to remove his boots, pants. Her eyes couldn't help but roam his naked body in the brief moment before she felt her surprise continue, and he pillowed his head on her full breasts.

"I think you were correct, that time passes..more quickly," he said, and she hesitated a moment before placing a hand behind his head, affirm that yes, she definitely approved of his resting place.

"Perhaps you may be willing to help some further nights to not be so long," he murmured.

She felt her cheeks heat. "I'd like that, if you would as well."

She felt his lips move against her skin, perhaps a smile. "Then, an arrangement."

When she fell asleep, his head heavy on her chest, she slept soundly, and though empty, her bed didn't feel so lonely in the morning.


End file.
